leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sagee Prime/Sagee Prime's Nidalee rework... returns
I decided to get a good look at RiotRepertoir's Nidalee rework and liked some of what he had in his rework but ultimately it looks like he missed the reason why she needed to be reworked. Maybe I do to but I'll leave that for you guys to decide. Take a look at what I have here and tell me what you think. I have additional ideas listed at the bottom of this blog that some may like more than the ones I decided to stick with. Feedback is very much appreciated! Remake 8 |date = December 17, 2009 |health = 40 |attack = 70 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 380 (+90) |mana = 220 (+45) |damage = 49 (+3.0) |attackspeed = 0.672 (+3.22%) |range = 525 (125 - cougar) |armor = 14 (+3.0) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.5) |speed = 330 (355 - cougar) }} Nidalee, the Bestial Huntress is a champion of League of Legends.Nidalee's profile page at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities Moving through brush allows Nidalee to ignore unit collisions and increases her Movement Speed by 10% for 2 seconds, which increases to 30% if she is moving toward a visible enemy champion within 5500 range. |description2 = Hitting enemy champions with Javelin Toss and Bushwhack will mark them as Prey for 4 seconds. Nidalee gains vision of all enemies marked as "Prey" and the full effect of her movementspeed bonuses when chasing "Prey" regardless of there being Brush. All of Nidalee's cougar abilities will have an empowered effect against enemies marked as "Prey". }} Nidalee's basic attacks are enchanted with primal powers dealing magic damage equal to 25% of her AP plus a flat bonus. Nidalee enchants her Javelin to strike down her prey and tosses it as hard as she can, gaining damage but losing velocity as it travels. On impact the Javelin deals physical damage and staggers struck enemies and marks them as "Prey". The multiplier caps at 3.0. *'Projectile Speed': 2000 - 1000 *'Applies Spell and on-hit effects' |leveling = *"AP scaling is based on her passive "on-hit effect"!" |cooldown= |cost=80 |costtype=mana |range=1500 }} Nidalee's basic attacks are enchanted with primal powers dealing magic damage equal to 25% of her AP plus a flat bonus. Upon activation Nidalee gains 75(200 total) range and her next attack will attempt to bring her target down staggering the target and dealing physical damage, which increases based on how low the targets hp is. If a target is marked as "Prey" while takedown is active Nidalee will lunge at the target if it is out of range. *'Predator Lunge Range': +350 units |leveling = *"AP scaling is based on her passive "on-hit effect"!" |cooldown= }} }} Nidalee sets a poison laced trap that deals magic damage over 2 seconds and latches on to the first target to trigger them. Tethered enemies are slowed for 5 seconds or until they walk out of tether range. Enemies that trigger Bushwhack are marked as "Prey" during the duration of the tether and 4 seconds after breaking the tether. *Traps last for 2 minutes. *'Radius of Activation':200 (estimate) *'Range of Tether':550 (estimate) |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=900 }} Nidalee lunges forward or at the nearest highlighted target, dealing magic damage to enemies around her landing area. Killing an enemy resets Pounces cooldown to a minimum of 1.5 seconds. If Nidalee's Target is marked as "Prey" Nidalee is capable of pouncing twice as far if the target enemy is highlighted. |leveling = 150 (estimate) |cooldown= |range=350 (700 range when targeting "Prey") }} }} Nidalee calls on the primal power of the Cougar healing herself based on a percent of the damage she deals. This effect is halved if she hits multiple targets in the same instance. Nidalee increases the attack speed of herself and her allies for 7 seconds. Nearby allies receive half the attackspeed buff. *'Radius': 600 |leveling = |cooldown=10 |cost= |costtype=mana |radius=600 }} Nidalee claws at enemies in a cone in front of her dealing magical damage. Basic attacks reduce the cooldown of swipe by 1 second. Additionally Nidalee causes bleeding in targets marked as prey causing them to lose a percent of their current health over 4 seconds as magic damage. Nidalee heals herself based on a percent of the damage she deals. This effect is halved if she hits multiple targets in the same instance. |leveling = % current health)}} 180 degrees (estimate) |cooldown= |range=300 (estimate) }} }} Nidalee transforms herself into a vicious cougar with unrivaled speed and agility, gaining 25 movement speed, a new set of abilities, melee attacks (125 range) and bonus Armor and Magic Resist.}} Nidalee transforms back into her human form.}} |description2= Nidalee begins the game with one rank in Aspect of the Cougar and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling = Each rank in Aspect of the Cougar increases the ranks of all of Nidalee's cougar abilities. |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = }} }} Notes: This is the culmination of all the other reworks. I like this one the most and it seems much like it has more room for improvement without drastic changes outside of numbers. Most problems on this one can be simply solved by number tweaks. 'Change Log 8:' Additional Substitute Ideas: Category:Custom champions